


Letters and Tea

by Radioactive_Ducky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Kisses, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Luigi!Virgil, M/M, Princess Daisy!Roman, Smitten Roman, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, absolutely smitten by dodie plays in the background, mario au, playful banter, smitten virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Ducky/pseuds/Radioactive_Ducky
Summary: Virgil is a simple plumber who thinks the prince is out of his league, meanwhile Roman is smitten for his anxious, purple clad hero.(Another Sanders Side fic i did for sugarglider9603 on Tumblr and her beautiful mario au art)





	Letters and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to post this on here for a while but never got around to doing it until now. Same goes for the other Sanders Side fics I've written but now that I've got some time might as well organize a few things. ENJOY!!!

Dearest Virgil,

I cannot thank you and your brother enough for helping me and Patton escape from Bowceit again. Me and Patton were able to make it to the Royal Alliance Meeting in the nick of time and though it was rather boring excellent progress was made. Which reminds me, King Joan Boo says hi and asked that, if you weren’t too terribly frighten still, if you would like to come over to their mansion for lunch. But worry not, I was able to convince them to change the location over to my castle since the lilies in my garden are in bloom and I MUST show them off to someone. So, think of this as not only a “Thank You” letter but a formal invitation to lunch this Saturday. I’ll even ask Patton for that cake recipe you like so much if it’ll convince you.

That aside, I truly am thankful for not only yesterday’s rescue but for ALL the rescues you’ve done before that. I am a very capable prince, believe it or not, and can handle most things myself just fine but even I need some help every once and a while. Bowceit is a handful to deal with alone but you make the burden of it much more barrable. It is an honor to fight along side someone so brave and courageous.

As a token of my gratitude I’ve enclosed in the package a scarf that I knitted for the up coming winter or if you ever find yourself venturing to Ice Land again. You get cold so easily, I hope this will help you even just a little. I’ve also enclosed some of my favorite peppermint tea which I’ve heard helps sooth the nerves after a stressful day. The tea’s leaves come from my garden so you know you’re getting the best.

Anyways, I should wrap this up before I continue rambling on forever. Thank you, once more, for everything you do. I truly do admire you.

Love,

Prince Roman

Virgil flushed a deep scarlet as he finished reading the letter before looking back to the table were the beautifully wrapped package waited for him. It was a medium lavender box with dark purple designs held together by a white silk ribbon and a small bouquet of violets. It was so fancy and expensive looking that Virgil had been avoiding touching it for fear he’d brake it somehow. When the delivery Talyn came to drop it off Virgil at first thought they had the wrong house. But no, it was just Roman being extra.

Even so, Virgil was still extra careful when untying the ribbon and placing the bouquet in a small vase near his favorite reading nook near the window. The scarf was in Virgil’s favorite shade of deep purple and extremely soft to the touch, there were tassels at the end that he could fiddle with and a fancy V embroidered in white. Virgil put it on immediately and it was just as warm as he thought it would be.

It also smelled vaguely of peppermint.

Virgil peered into the box once more and discovered a small yet thick packet stuffed with peppermint tea bags. Tied onto it was another note that said: Come over anytime you need a refill -R.

There was a lip stained shape near the corner of the note, a light gold shimmery hue that reflected against the light. Virgil swallowed thickly, cheeks warm as he reached into the box and took the packet. He stood there staring at the note…the kiss…for what seemed like an eternity, face burning, stomach in knots, palms sweaty, heart racing, and Roman’s smile dancing across his mind.

It wasn’t that Virgil liked Roman, no wait, he did like Roman but just as…a friend? A guy that he saves on the weekly? An annoyance? Roman was just…a lot for Virgil. He was arrogant and loud and flashy and charming…very sweet to his people, brave, and confident. Roman was like the sun, beautiful to look at but burned if you looked too long.

‘But of course,’ Virgil thought bitterly ‘he is a prince after all and I’m just…a plumber.’

Still, Virgil thought it best to write back to confirm their lunch date, er, meet up and thank him for the gifts. Yeah, he should do that, Logan probably has some stationary in his office. Virgil was sure he wouldn’t mind if he took some. Or maybe it would be better to go out and buy some for himself? Virgil didn’t get many letters so he didn’t bother keeping any stationary and it would probably be a waste to buy a whole packet of stationary for just one letter. It’s not like Roman had the time to continue writing to him, he was a prince after all and he probably had many more important things to do then entertain Virgil with a letter or two.

Virgil continued to stare at the lip stain on the corner of the note, looked around to see if he was alone before gently pressing it against his lips. It was only for a second, just to get it out of his system, it wasn’t creepy or weird. At least that’s what he kept telling himself before quickly placing the packet back in the box and slamming the lid on top. His hands were shaking as was the rest of him and he was pretty sure all the blood in his body had redirected itself to his face. What was worse is that he could still smell the icy warm sent on his scarf but his body was still too paralyzed with humiliation to take it off.

After about thirty minutes of dying on the inside Virgil decided to head out for some fresh air and if on his way back, he bought some stationary that wasn’t anybody else is business.

—

Dear Roman,

I’m sorry your meeting was so boring but at least it went smoothly. Give Joan my thanks and that I’ll be there for lunch this weekend, no problem. Also thank you for convincing him to change the location, I really appreciate it. Their mansion is cool and all but the ghost children popping out every five minutes still freaks me out.

Also thank you for the gifts, the scarf was really nice and warm and the tea was delicious. I’m sorry if this comes out a little awkward, I don’t really write many letters. I’m not sure what I’m supposed to write about, there really isn’t anything interesting about me. Besides facing off with Bowceit on the weekly I don’t do much so sorry if I’m a bit boring.

I don’t do much except fix toilets, doodle and write shitty music. So, I don’t have anything in ways of a gift for you except this crappy drawing I did of this water planet I visited with Remy one time on vacation. It’s not my best work but I like it better then any of the other sketches I have on hand. I hope it’s okay.

Well, anyway, you’re probably busy and this letter has gone on long enough so I should probably end it right about now. Thanks again for the gifts, I may have just found my new favorite tea. Talk to you soon.

Sincerely Yours,

Virgil

P.S. If anyone of us is brave and courageous it’s you.

Roman squealed in delight flopping back onto the bed as he pressed the letter close to his rapidly beating heart. His face ached with the now surely permanent smile he had on and burned with a flush of scarlet on his cheeks. He raised the letter up to scan over it once more before retrieving the paper behind it and admiring the beautifully drawn master piece on it.

Virgil was a brilliant artist, were it not a black and white pencil sketch Roman could of sworn he was looking out the window of a submarine. If he thought this was “crappy” Roman could only imagine what Virgil deemed “okay”. And he apparently wrote music too, Roman wondered what kind? Orchestra, ballads, contemporary, folk…maybe love songs.

Roman sat up quickly, a blush of embarrassment creeping up his neck for even thinking such a thing. I mean, he hasn’t even heard any of his songs so who was Roman to assume what he could and couldn’t write. Even so, if it’s anything like his sketches it’s probably amazing.

“Just like him,” Roman sighed dreamily, it was an embarrassing thing to say out loud in your room alone but he still couldn’t help the goofy smile forming across his face. He hopped off the bed, trying his best to mellow out but to no avail, “Come now Roman, you’re behaving like a child. This is no way for a prince to act! Especially towards a gloomy, stick in the mud who’s crude and emo and sarcastic…and witty…smart, funny…he does have a nice smile.”

Roman bit his lip worriedly, looking out into nothingness for some sort of answer. How is it you properly answer a question such as Virgil? Virgil the plumber, Virgil the hero, Virgil the adventurer, Virgil the artist, Virgil the musician, Virgil…the person. He was one layer after another and Roman just couldn’t seem to stop unwrapping more and more to see what else there was.

Would it seem too desperate to write another letter back? They would be seeing each other this weekend but that was three whole days away! Roman couldn’t wait that long but he couldn’t just up and leave to visit Virgil right this second. Well, he could but that would be highly inappropriate! Why?

Roman’s blush darkened, “I-I should write a letter back, thanking him for the lovely drawing, yes, that’s it. A-and to thoroughly remind him about our meet up this Saturday. King Joan would surely be disappointed if he’d forget.”

—

Dearest Virgil,

I’m glad you’re coming over this Saturday, King Joan will be thrilled to see you and I…want to show you the moon garden I’ve been working on. I have most of the plants I want added into it but I feel like it’s missing something. I’ve heard you like to take midnight strolls sometime and was wonder if there are any interesting plants you’ve seen in your travels. They don’t necessarily have to be flowers just plants that thrive best in the moon light.

I would also like to thank you for the wonderful piece of art you sent me in your last letter. You really do need to give yourself more credit, you have such wonderful artistic talent that I can only imagen how your music must turn out. If it wouldn’t be too much trouble would you allow me to read over some of your musical creations? I wouldn’t show anyone else, I promise, but that’s only if you want to. I’m very curious to see what kind of music you enjoy writing.

Anyway, I’m getting a head of myself. I am immensely glad to hear that you enjoyed the gifts I sent you. I hope the scarf was the right shade of purple, I’d hate to mess up your whole emo aesthetic, haha. I’m joking, in all honesty you look quite good in purple, it’s defiantly your color. As for the tea, I’m so relieved that you liked it, it was hard to pick what type of tea flavor you’d like best but in the end I’m glad I made the right choice. I know it’s silly to say but…the smell of it reminds me of you; a cold yet unusually warm sort of fragrance.

But anyways, before I continue to ramble nonsense again, back to the subject of your picture. You said that it was a sketch from a water planet you visited with Prince Remy on vacation. I just wanted to ask, what was it like? What other planets did you visit? As a prince I don’t have much time to go out and explore the world like you and your brother, though I wish I could. You have so many adventures that take you so far and beyond this land that I envy you sometimes. So, if you could please indulge me with a few stories I’d be very happy. In exchange I’ll send you more of my home-made tea blends.

Today’s tea blend is a fruity strawberry and lemon tea, perfect for summer days. If you ever find yourself in the desert again a pitcher of that will have you cooled down and energized in no time.

Well, I’m beginning to ramble again so I shall bid you farewell for now. I’m off to purchase a frame for your picture. Hope to see you soon.

Love,

Prince Roman

P.S. You were wrong in your last letter. You, Virgil Sanders, are the most intriguing man I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet.

Virgil wanted to scream, in a good way for once. He had not expected for Roman to write back and so soon at that but he was _sooo_ glad that he did. Roman truly wanted to get to know him, asking for his opinion on the moon garden as well as details of his travels. He thought Virgil was interesting and talented and worth writing to! And he liked Virgil’s crappy drawing so much that he was going to fucking frame it.

Virgil was positive he looked like a hopeless, blushing mess and thanked his lucky stars he was in the privacy of his own room or Logan would tease him until the day he died. Not that he didn’t already but this would just give him more material to use against him. Virgil grabbed one of the nearby pillows so as to muffle his screams of panic and joy. This was all really just too much, Roman was just too much!

Yet Virgil couldn’t get enough of him.

He looked back towards his desk where he left the letter and besides it, a thick packet filled with tea alongside another kiss sealed note. He hadn’t even looked at it, too afraid and embarrassed that the same thing as last time would happen. Virgil wondered how much someone could blush without passing out because he’s pretty sure he’s passed that limit by now. He had kept the other note in the same purple box it came in up on top of his closet where he couldn’t see it. He wasn’t sure if it was due to embarrassment or the burning temptation to do it again.

Virgil swallowed thickly, clutching his pillow close as he slowly made his way to his desk and peered over at the note. He saw the same familiar gold tinted lip stain at the corner alongside perfect cursive handwriting that said: Hope you like this blend, it’s one of my favorites. The strawberries came out extra sweet this harvest. -R.

The purple clad plumber wondered, if he supposedly smelled like peppermint would Roman smelled like strawberries and lemons. Or would it be some sort of summery citrus sent that would be carried across a warm wind through a flower field? Great stars above, where the hell did that come from? Virgil viciously shook his head before gingerly grabbing the packet and bringing it close to his face. He stopped just an inch short of contact though it was a tremendous test of self-restraint. The sent wasn’t as overpowering as the peppermint but still pretty strong since they were freshly picked and dried. It truly did smell of summer though.

Virgil didn’t do it on purpose, it was purely a subconscious reaction that caused him to move. His lips gently placed over the golden stain and the sent of summer taking over his senses, and for a moment, if he closed his eyes tight, he could pretend Roman was there with him. Just for a moment he could pretend this was real and not a pathetic act of loneliness and desperation. Roman was here and he smelled like summer and his writing became words of adoration and praise.

He didn’t notice he was crying until he finally snapped out of his trance and slowly placed the packet back down. Star’s above, he was so pathetic. Falling into the delusion that these notes were some sort of love letter and that he even had a slim chance at getting with Roman. A prince no less!

He really shouldn’t write back, it would just hurt more then it already did. Unfortunately, Virgil must be some sort of masochist because he did anyway. He knew he’d just fall deeper and deeper into whatever this was but he just couldn’t stop. When it came to Roman he doesn’t think he could ever stop.

—

And so, it continued on, past Saturday’s lunch, days beyond days, weeks beyond weeks, months beyond months.

Dear Roman, I hear pink succulent are a good type of plant to have in moon gardens. Though maybe any kind will do, along with a few other cacti. My favorite are turbinicarpus…

Dearest Virgil, your music is just as beautiful as your drawings! I hope you don’t mind but I played a few notes on my piano when I had a chance to be alone. I feel these would make wonderful sounding songs…

Dear Roman, I’m not really great with words, which is why I mainly compose melodies. But if you feel like using them to write lyrics please go right ahead. You may be a drama queen but you have this great flow with words…

Dearest Virgil, Oh ha ha, that’s rich coming from you mister I-wanna-live-in-a-haunted-house! Which I’m not surprised in the least! Though, the Phantom did live under the crypts of the opera house and was a genius musician…

Dear Roman, went over to Joan’s mansion and explored the graveyard. They told the ghost children before hand to make themselves known before greeting me so that’s good. They’re a pretty good group to talk to when they aren’t popping out of nowhere…

Dearest Virgil, you’ll be excited to hear that I’ve decided to dedicate a section of my green house into making a cactus garden! I had visited the desert earlier this week for some royal business when the idea struck me. So, I picked up a few rebutia to get started…

Dear Roman, the piranha plants of the jungle are probably the most vicious out of all the other piranha plants. Not to say the rest aren’t as deadly but these ones have some extra bit to them for some reason. Logan thinks it’s some sort of muted jungle fever that only plants get…

Dearest Virgil, you’re painting of the stars is beautiful as well as the melody that came along with it…

Dear Roman, you have such a talent for making great tea blends, have you ever thought of opening a store…?

Dearest Virgil, you and your brother are coming to the banquet Friday, right…?

Dear Roman, Patton wants to go hiking, please say you’ll come…

Dearest Virgil…

Dear Roman…

…you’re absolutely amazing…

…I truly enjoy your company…

Love…

Sincerely yours…

Roman.

Virgil.

—

Roman took a breath, double checking to make sure that everything was perfect. Virgil was coming over today under the impression that Roman wanted to show off his beautifully progressing cactus garden. That was only partly true, the other part being was that hopefully, maybe, possibly, Roman would work up the nerve to confess to him. He’s been keeping these feelings in for months and if he had to keep them secret for one more day Roman swore he’d explode into a fiery inferno.

Still, there was the possibility of rejection and the shattered remains of a friendship soon to be gone that was just enough to keep the Prince of Sarasaland tight lipped forever. But he had to at least try, if not he knew he’d regret it forever. Though was ruining a beautifully constructed friendship worth all that?

He hadn’t time to think over the answer when a Talyn scurried over to inform him that Virgil was finally here. His breath caught in his throat and his palms began to sweat, all very un-prince like but could not be helped, Virgil just had that effect on Roman. He caused him to let go of his title and forget his image so that he could just be _Roman_ and not Prince Roman of Sarasaland. Truly, he could be himself around the purple clad plumber.

“I finished the other half of the song I sent you last week.” Virgil announced as he entered the garden, waving a paper he had tucked in his overalls.

Roman smiled fondly, “Excellent, we’ll look over it after lunch. Come and sit, I’ve prepared a special blend of that peppermint tea that you like.”

—

It was quite easy to talk to Roman, just like how it’s easy to write pages and pages of letter to him. They always have something to talk about, a wide range of serious to nonsense topics, and when they didn’t the two were perfectly comfortable sitting in silence. Just enjoying each other’s physical company as the warm summer’s breeze passed between them. It was all very nice.

But there was something off.

Roman had been a bit fidgety. Not that he wasn’t prone to being a bit fidgety, lord knows that next to Patton Roman wasn’t one to keep still for very long. But this time it seemed different. Anxious, almost.

‘What did Roman have to be anxious about?’ Virgil wondered ‘Bowciet left for a family vacation with the kids, he doesn’t have any important diplomatic meetings for a while, and Patton was coming over tomorrow for a picnic. So, what’s up?’

“Roman-”

“Virgil!” Roman said at the same time Virgil called to him.

“Oh, no you-”

“Sorry, you can-”

They awkwardly stared at each other in tense silence, though from what Virgil didn’t know. All he knew was that Roman was hiding something and he had no idea if it was good or bad. Maybe he knew Virgil liked him? That was probably the whole point why he was invited over, to be let down gently before he could even have chance to confess. It was probably for the best, Virgil hadn’t ever planed on confessing anyways so maybe with this out of the way he could finally move on. Or be sad and pathetic and alone forever knowing it was his fault he ruins one of the best friendships he’s ever had. All because he couldn’t keep his stupid emotions in check-

“I think I’m in love with you!” Roman blurted out.

Wait, what?

“Wait, what?” Virgil said, in a brilliant moment of word association. He stares at Roman whose face was a pretty shade of pink and had a look of utter embarrassment and panic. Virgil never thought he’d see the day when _the_ Prince Roman, self-proclaimed charmer and smooth talker, would get flustered.

“Y-you heard what I said!” Roman squeaked out, his face going a deeper shade of red.

“I did but I’m not sure if I was hallucinating or not,” Virgil confessed “so can you please repeat it one more time? Just to know that I’m not dreaming, please?”

Roman squinted at him suspiciously, Virgil reached over and squeezed his hand, eyes sincere and nervous, “Please…”

The prince bit his bottom lip nervously as he squeezed back in response, “I…I love you.”

Again, Virgil’s body seemed to move on its own accord as he leaned over the small tea table and softly kissed the prince’s gold tinted lips. He pulled back just a moment later, somehow breathless as he whispered against the prince’s mouth, “Again.”

“I love you.” He repeated without fail and did not wait for Virgil to make the first move again. Greedily capturing his knight’s mouth in his own, cupping his hand behind his head and pulling them closer. They part for breath once more and this time it’s Roman who demands a confirmation, “Now you.”

Virgil did not hesitate, “I love you.”

Roman pulled them back in so fast he was dizzy but he did not stop him. Couldn’t stop him, couldn’t stop himself, the fire was addicting and Virgil knew he’d happily burn in it for Roman. Just as he knew that Roman would willingly freeze to death in his bitter winds so long as he could taste the minty warmth of peppermint while Virgil consumed the summer breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
